


Rust

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, I just love Sam with blood, M/M, Messed up ending, Nonexistent plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Somewhere in S5, Lucifer got to Sam.





	Rust

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t speak English until I was 9, and this is my first attempt at writing fanfics in English. So, I’d probably dumped the words into a quagmire and shoved them up some demon’s hole and back. If you are still not leaving, then enjoy.
> 
> Ps. The mature rating is probably because I think blood is erotic?

He gulped it down. Sticky liquid pervaded the inside of his mouth and with it rusty taste mingled with a hint of sweetness blew up on his buds, the smell of blood spread up and burst out of his nose only seconds later. The world around him narrowed to the mere substance burgeoning on his tongue, his vision blurred, like blood had almost painted the interior of his skull crimson. 

“Good boy.” Lucifer murmured inches away from his left ear, Sam could feel hot breathes on his skin, but when he looked up, Lucifer’s cozily perched on the armchair not far from Sam’s bed.

A drop of blood from whoever the demon was dripped down his chin as he caught the devil’s eyes, they were blue, cold without any emotions. Yet Sam knew there’s so much more underneath that vessel. He could almost feel the buzzing aura of that archangel grace lying behind those clear eyes. He couldn’t look away. Mesmerized, Sam wiped the warm liquid absent-mindedly with his finger and brought it to his red-tinted lips. He sucked, swallowed down the last bit of iron-taste and felt the familiar rush of power sizzled through his veins, a sense of control finally caught up to his muddled brain. Whether it was the demon blood that was giving him control or just the mere act of it—the act that linked himself and the devil’s current vessel together, Sam couldn’t tell anymore. 

Night prevailed, shades of darkness cast down through the thin curtains, and air seemed to be attenuated by the dissipating light. A small part of Sam still knew, that it was wrong, that he should try to let his brother help him. But the craving for power just flushed all of his sanity out of his brain and into a sea of blood. Or was it insanity? Because was there any sanity in killing monsters? Or just believing in their existence? He was in desperate need of console, of some acceptance to ground him, to drag him out of his own indecisiveness. Dean would only blame him. And Castiel wanted to cure him. Nothing even close to what he needed.

"I know, right?" Lucifer's voice resonated, and it was a resonance that couldn't be generated within the bland walls of their motel room. And he curved his lips, as if bragging that he could read Sam's thought and only decided to step in at the right moment. Maybe he really could. "The tinge of rust, like you've been chewing on iron. Disgusting." He frowned, never breaking eye contact. And Sam just stared, as he felt the grip of Lucifer's power over the demonic part of himself.

"Yet the life, the vibrancy of it. It's beautiful, Sam." The devil spoke again as he stood up, closing the distance between them in three strides. 

"I can't stop." He mumbled in delirium. The wetness of his shuddering breathes bounced off Lucifer's face.

"Can't, or won't?" Lucifer shrugged, playfulness in his tone, "But the good thing is, this addiction won't kill you."

"You mean apart from becoming evil?" Sam's anger once again boiled in every cell of his body, the transitory peace of satiation vanished, tearing yet another cavity of some kind of inexplicable yearning. Then Sam's again angry at the very entity that could overpower him at any given moment. He averted his gaze, and saw the drained body of some random guy lying motionless on the floor as the shadows moved with dying sunlight.

"This is unhealthy, Sam." Lucifer smiled. Then he came closer, licked a strip up Sam's cheek, carefully avoiding the half-dried bloodstain on his chin. "You want to kill me but can't, and I want to wear you but you won't let me."

Sam froze at the sudden contact, and almost whined at the loss of it. Lucifer grinned, “I say we are stuck together.” He reached his arms around Sam, hand firm at the back of the hunter’s head. In the dim light, the Devil started caressing Sam’s hair with deliberate gentleness, with it he leaned in, buried his head in the crook of the other man’s neck, stubble slowly scraping over the sensitive skin there. Sam shuddered and threw his head back, the buzzing grace under the archangel’s skin made him tremble with a kind of morbid anticipation. He gasped. Lucifer greedily drank it all in—the relinquishment of control, the surrender to lust, and the collapse of a hunter, his hunter. 

Lucifer took a step back when he felt Sam’s legs giving in, and he was very pleased to find out that the taller man almost dropped to his knees without the angel’s support. 

“Come on, boy.” He turned and strided to the door, “We got things to do.” 

Sam followed without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So here we are, thank you for tagging along this whole pile of nonsense! See ya next time (if there is one) :D


End file.
